


Rude Awakening

by albe_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Past Relationship(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albe_chan/pseuds/albe_chan
Summary: Lily Potter was many things when angered. She was feisty, opinionated, and sometimes, to quote her cousin Rose Weasley: 'a complete and utter psychotic bitch'. But only one human being on the face of the planet irritated her and grated on her nerves like no one else ever had, or probably ever would. And now payback is going to be a bitch. NextGen. LilyScorpius. Oneshot.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, explicit sexual acts, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily Potter was many things when angered. She was feisty, opinionated, and sometimes, to quote her cousin Rose Weasley: 'a complete and utter psychotic bitch'. But only one human being on the face of the planet irritated her and grated on her nerves like no one else ever had, or probably ever would. And the smirking blond haired bastard sitting across from her at her mother's dinner table, looking for all the world like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth while dark grey eyes burned her with taunting glee, was doing a fine job of pushing her buttons and firing her temper.

Scorpius Malfoy, her brother Albus's best friend for the last decade and a half, and the sole person she absolutely loathed, hated, detested, and wished ill upon with all her might, had made most of Lily's life growing up a pain. It was, she supposed, a side effect of being close friends with her older brother, who also had done his fair share of tormenting his little sister, but as they'd grown, the redhead had found peace with her brothers and their friends. At least the majority of them.

But somehow, some way, she had never, ever, managed peace around Malfoy. Sure, the teasing had been suspended for that brief moment of their shared history, that time that she was certain the blond had repressed from memory altogether, judging by his attitude after the fact, but she and Scorpius had _never_ gotten along. She found him rude, crass, and arrogant. He thought, aloud oftentimes, she was a total bitch and control freak.

And in that moment, at her mother's table after a family dinner that somehow Malfoy had been invited for, Lily couldn't help but want to stoop to the blond bastard's level. It had been a casual remark, one that was as cutting and cruel as any insult a Malfoy could dish out, and came across in theory as mildly teasing and certainly jesting, even to Lily. But it was the proverbial straw that would wind up with a camel requiring back surgery for the redhead, after being the target of two older brothers and their friends since she could remember.

Scorpius, sitting back after the dessert dishes had been taken to the sink by her mother, and her father had slipped out to watch telly while having seconds on pudding, had merely said, after her eldest brother James inquired about Lily recent breakup, "Poor bloke probably realized he was better off single than stuck with Little Lily." Innocent. Hell, even fairly amusing to her, because the dumb bastard she'd dumped two weeks ago probably _would_ be better off without her. Lily privately reckoned he'd have loads more time for jerking off to porn without her walking in on him, which she could only assume would please the twerp, judging by how often it had happened in their short two month relationship. But something in a quirk of Scorpius's mouth as he said it, and the way his dark grey eyes scalded her with judgement and condescending, belittling fervor as they raked over her, seeming to revel in the hurt his words caused, made Lily temper flare.

Instead of snapping back and stalking off, like she could admit she had almost always done historically, or even punching the blond haired bastard in the nose, which she had in fact fallen victim to before, Lily simply grinned. Because she knew _exactly_ how to knock Malfoy down a few pegs, and she had precisely zero fucks left to give about the fallout of her revealing the one thing she knew she could hold over Malfoy's pretty blond head. And Lily was positive, when Malfoy's smirk dropped at her bland smile, he knew just what might happen, and she could see him trying to plan out the damage control already. It made her smile widen.

"You're right. But then, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" she responded, making sure to keep her tone just as light and teasing as he had.

Instantly, the relaxed, happy atmosphere around the table evaporated, and the redhead saw both her brothers' smiles freeze and falter, before they, in tandem, glanced at Scorpius, then back at her. "I have no idea what you-" Scorpius began in a friendly, if cold and dismissive tone, that implied she was obviously imagining whatever she might be about to say, and Lily had to smother a giggle.

"Oh come on," she interrupted, rolling hazel eyes and leaning forward, elbows on the table, trying not to look smug. "We both know you remember, Malfoy."

"Remember what?" Albus demanded, his green gaze darting back and forth from best friend to sister like he was watching a tennis match. Lily merely lifted her eyebrows, waiting to see what the blond fucker would try next to evade the question.

"Nothing," Scorpius said flatly, clearing trying to maintain ignorance and keep up his charade that they'd never been anything but rivals with only Albus in common between them. He glared at Lily, silently commanding her to shut up, and fast, if she didn't want to thoroughly regret it. Lily was still clean out of fucks to give, and the urge to draw it out won against the urge of self preservation.

Sure, she would be opening herself up to a whole world of future embarrassment by saying it, and undoubtedly anytime she saw Malfoy again he'd make some kid of insulting joke about it, but Lily, in that moment, felt intense pleasure at the thought she could finally pay Scorpius back for all the little slights, and jokes, and pranks at her expense. "I wouldn't say it was _nothing_ , Malfoy," Lily said, polishing off the last of her drink and pushing back from the table. "Give yourself a _little_ credit, at least. And besides, it's not like it really _matters_ , right? I never expected it to be good for me, y'know."

"What-?" Albus began, scowling between them, even as James looked like he'd been sucker punched, obviously having made the synaptic leap already. Lily stood up and Scorpius glared at her, outright hatred, almost the same amount she felt for the blond haired prick, reflecting in his dark grey stare.

"Oh, he never told you?" Lily said, feigning surprise, then chuckling. "Well, like I said it wasn't a _big_ deal," she smirked at Scorpius's stony visage, "but there's nothing wrong with being average, eh, Malfoy?"

" _What are you_ -?" Albus snarled, looking furious, and now glaring at Scorpius, who had folded his arms, saying nothing.

Lily smiled, moving from the dining room toward the kitchen, to say goodbye to her mother, who would probably come running once the shouting started. "Calm down, Al," she said. "So what if your best friend took my virginity on my sixteenth birthday?" Lily tossed the words out casually, unable to stop the acid and fury from flashing in her gaze as she looked over to Scorpius at the confession.

Her eyes narrowed as he mouthed, ' _This means war_ ', even as the silence billowed for one horrible moment. The redhead tossed her hair, smile fading, even as she welcomed the challenge she knew was to come, despite knowing she'd regret her actions the next morning. _Fuck it, in for a penny_...

"But don't worry, I'm sure Malfoy's better off having humped and dumped me all those years ago. Better than being stuck with me, anyhow. See you next week."

She slipped into the kitchen and waved to her mum on her way to the back door as James's guffaws broke out, followed only a second later by Albus shouting, " _Dude, you fucked my sister_!?"

Lily knew it was petty of her, and she would undoubtedly regret it, but in that moment, the cool night air washing over her as she walked swiftly to the sidewalk, she finally felt like she had gained the upper hand. And damn it, Scorpius most definitely deserved whatever he was facing now, even if she hadn't meant to give Albus such a rude awakening.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a two-part, so keep your eyes peeled if you're interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
